A drinking fountain attachment is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,577, issued on Apr. 15, 1969, entitled "Drinking Fountain Attachment." The fountain attachment can be mounted on a standard water faucet thereby selectively providing a water fountain on the faucet. A cap having a raised member located in the central passage of the housing prevents rotation of the movable member. The attachment is mounted on the water faucet and includes a cylindrical member which is mounted in the housing for axial motion between open and closed position with respect to the housing. A head is mounted on one end of the cylindrical member which includes a water passage for directing a stream of water upwardly from the cylindrical member. The head is biased to a closed position by a spring mounted in a cap secured to the other end of the cylindrical member by a screw. The screw can be removed from the cylindrical member to reset the head at different angular positions or to remove the head from the faucet.